The Dead World/Issue 31
Driving down the road, Natasha kept glancing towards Will as she also kept her eyes on the road infront of them. The three of them had caught up to the RV and the Van quickly and were now leading them but they had no idea where they were heading and it was beginning to get dark. However before she could speak up and break the silence, Anthony slide open the window behind the seats and poked his head through speaking and scaring the crap out of both her and Will. "just wanted to point out its dark, maybe we should think about stopping soon?" Anthony asked resisting the urge to chuckle when he saw their reactions while they just glared at him before responding. "we gotta find somewhere to stop first" Will finally said turning his gaze back to outside the window in thought while Natasha just looked back to the road. "well....guess thats conversation over, i'm just gonna go back to being alone" Anthony said to himself before pulling his head back through and sliding the window shut again leaving Will and Natasha in silence again until Natasha spoke up hoping Anthony didnt interupt her this time. "what you thinking about?! I can pratically feel your thoughts radiating onto me" Natasha exclaimed jokinly earning a chuckle from the man before he turned to look at her. "just being back on the road again....I hate it, always gives me....thoughts" Will said and Natasha understood what he meant instantly but she wanted to check. "your wife?" Natasha asked and Will nodded so Natasha thought carefully for a moment before responding. "I understand its hard but maybe you should....let her go?" Natasha pratically forced the last few words out of her mouth knowing Will wouldnt want to hear it. "I know its hard but -" Natasha started to continue but Will interrupted her in a snappy attitude that made her shut up quickly. "NO, you dont know...you dont know anything like what I have gone through, what I STILL go through" Will said and she turned to look at him and regretted it. He looked properly angry at her and it upset her a little... "you want me to let the love of my life go? why? what the fuck has it got to do with you?" Will asked while Natasha just remained staring at him as he let his anger out. "what do you get outta it? I knew my wife for nearly my entire life until she died and your telling me to just forget about her?!!!" Will shouted not caring if Anthony heard him shouting. "I didnt know....." Natasha spoke softly and quietly and Will nearly didnt hear her. "no you didnt!!!....why do you even care?" Will asked shocking Natasha completely as he turned his view back to outside his window. "because I thought we was friends......" Natasha whispered to herself as she bowed her head and held back the tears before focusing on the road ahead of them again, silence falling upon the truck again. Until Anthony once again poked his head through the window and scared them both again by speaking. "hey.....just wanted to point out that theres a small town coming up, we should possibly stop there..." Anthony said, obviously he had heard them talking due to his uneasiness in his voice as he spoke and Will was the one to respond again. "we'll stop there" Will told Anthony who nodded and looked between the two before exiting his head from the interior and sliding the window shut again..... ---- Sitting at the at the table in the RV, Bella looked up to Lewis who was currently sat opposite her looking down at the table and running his finger around it. Bella then looked to Aiden who was at the back of the RV sitting against the wall on one of the beds looking down at a bible he had brought with him. Sighing out loud Bella looked out to the window as they drove for what seemed like forever in silence before Bella finally decided to break it. "you know I was worried......when they had you captive" Bella said turning to look at Lewis who in turn looked up at her raising an eyebrow. "you worried? about me?" Lewis said with a joking tone in his voice causing her to roll her eyes resisting the urge to laugh but a thought then just crossed her mind when she did...how could she laugh? at a time like this? she scolded herself and Lewis could tell this by just reading her facial expressions. "dont punish yourself by not having a little fun because of whats happened" Lewis told her but she shook her head. "but it wouldn't be right, us sitting here laughing while 4 of our own lay in the ground dead" Bella said trying not to raise her voice so Aiden wouldnt have to hear and because of the fact the old couple was behind her currently driving the vehicle. "I know it seems wrong but.....they wouldnt want you to be upset like this, so please dont stop laughing, ok?" Lewis asked her and Bella looked up to him and he gulped before continueing "you look cute when you laugh" Lewis said smiling shyly and Bella couldnt hold it back as she burst out laughing quickly joined by Lewis. "ok....ok, you win" she said finally after their laughter had stopped and the two looked at each other for a moment before she actually blushed a little and turned to look out the window again much to Lewis's amusment. "hey people, their signalling up ahead for us to stop" Jethro called out and as they all came to the front they noticed they was entering a small town and the truck up ahead was pulling to a stop so Jethro flashed the back lights on the RV, telling Karen and Logan behind them that they were stopping. ---- "why we stopping?" Karen asked as she walked to the group as they had gathered around at the RV all eyes on Will as he was about to speak. "we decided it was getting late so we're gonna stop here for the night and rest up, is that ok with everyone?" Will asked and they all nodded agreeing that they were all getting tired. "ok so have we got any volunteers?" Lewis asked stepping up next to Will and they each looked at eachother knowing they was all equally tired and didnt want to accidently get bit because of that. "i'll go" Anthony offered joining Will and Lewis and Karen sighed before nodding herself. "you can count me in too" she said and Will nodded to her grateful that both of them had volunteered. "good, four should do about right, the rest of you just sit tight and wait till we come back" Will said before heading over to his truck and drawing out his crossbow turning to see how the other three had followed him. "we're not going to want to use noisy weapons so you guys are gonna have to stick to melee" Will said slinging his crossbow over his shoulder as he did "you still take your handgun but only use it if you absolutely have too" Will told them and they nodded. "alright, Karen i'll give you my crowbar since you seem to be familiar with it already" Will said giving her a smile while he handed it to her and she returned said smile before he turned back into the vehicle and pulling out two hunting knifes which he handed to Anthony and Lewis. "ready?" Will asked them and they nodded again so they began walking towards the nearest house while everyone else watched them go. "lets enter the creepy house then" Anthony joked but no one laughed as they went into the building one by one before beginning to look around. ---- Walking up the stairs slowly and quietly, Will aimed his crossbow up to the top while Anthony followed closely behind with his Glock 19 ready to shoot any zombies or enemies. They had decided that they'd split into two, Will and Anthony would check the upstairs while Karen and Lewis would check the downstairs and so far it was going well. "can I say something?" Anthony says suddenly and Will turns to raise an eyebrow at him. "depends....." Will replies and Anthony takes that as a continue as they walk up the stairs still. "its about you and Natasha" Anthony admitted and Will sighed as they reached the top of the stairs and he turned around to face Anthony and his face told Anthony to continue. "whatever you was argueing about aint my business but...." Anthony takes a sigh before cotinueing "look my point is, dont argue and keep it like that for the rest of the day, make up quickly because you might wake up the next day and the person you argued with is gone....and your never get the chance to say sorry" Anthony finished and Will studied him for a moment taking in his words. "its up to you" Anthony said walking up past Will to continue walking on "but if I was you I would rather part ways on good terms than bad" Anthony said with a little saddness in his voice before walking down the hallways to check the other rooms leaving Will to think about what Anthony had just said.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues